A True Love Story
by Xx SNOWY-WHITE-WOLF xX
Summary: Kagome dreams of love, but will she ever get it? Enter Sesshomaru and let the story begin. Sesshomaru@Kagome


A True Love Story

Written By: Wolf Petal

Summary: Kagome dreams of true love, but will she ever get it? Enter Sesshomaru and let the story begin.

Chapter 1: Dreaming

A girl in a white, strapless dress was waiting at the front of a rather large church. In her hands was a bouquet of red and pink roses. Her father held out his arm for her to take. She grabs his arm and the church doors open, revealing a packed church. Every pew was filled with friends, family, friends of the family, and fellow coworkers.

As she takes her first step into the church, the song "Here Comes the Bride" is played on the organ. She then spots her fiancé, standing on the pulpit, waiting for her. A little girl, about the age of nine, gently tosses pink rose petals onto the aisle.

On the man's left are two men, one with long black hair pulled into a high ponytail and the other with short black hair pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, dressed in almost equally the same suites, both with white corsages. To his right are two ladies, one with flaming red hair pulled into a high ponytail and the other with brown hair pulled into a high ponytail. The ladies' dresses were a light pink and had spaghetti straps.

The priest stepped forward from the alter and said, "We are gathered here today for the marriage of Sesshomaru Takahashi and Kagome Higurashi."

"Will you, Sesshomaru Takahashi, take Kagome Higurashi to be your lawfully wedded wife? Will you love her, and forsaking all others remain true to her as long as you both shall live?

Sesshomaru smiled and said, "I do."

He then said, "I, Sesshomaru Takahashi, take thee Kagome Higurashi, to be my wife, and before God and these witnesses I promise to be a faithful and true husband."

The priest then turned towards the bride and said, "Will you, Kagome Higurashi, take Sesshomaru Takahashi to be your lawfully wedded husband? Will you love him, forsaking all others remain true to him as long as you both shall live?"

Kagome then smiled and a tear ran down her cheek. She then said, "I do."

She rubbed the tear away and said, "I, Kagome Higurashi, take Sesshomaru, to be my husband and before God and these witnesses I promise to be a faithful and true wife."

The priest then lifted a finger and motioned for two people to come forward. The little girl steps forward, gently throwing rose petals for the ring bearer. The little boy steps forward holding a pillow with two rings on it, one for the bride and the other for the groom.

Sesshomaru takes his ring and takes Kagome's left hand in to his. He then said, "With this ring I thee wed, and all my worldly goods I thee bestow. In sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, 'til death do us part," After saying that he takes the ring and slides it ever so gently onto Kagome's ring finger.

Kagome took her ring from the little pillow and then took Sesshomaru's left hand into hers. She then said, "With this ring I thee wed, and all my worldly goods I thee bestow. In sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, 'til death do us part," She then took the ring and ever so gently slid the ring onto his finger.

They both smiled at each other as the priest said, "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride."

Sesshomaru then lifted her veil and leaned down to kiss her. (Imagine the kiss Kagome gave to InuYasha during the second InuYasha movie- InuYasha: Castle Beyond the Looking Glass)

After their brief kiss, Kagome then throws her bouquet into the crowd. Her mother then catches the bouquet and just smiles. Kagome then is hoisted up into Sesshomaru's arms and is carried out to the awaiting limo.

A couple of minutes later they arrive at the reception. They then wait for the arrival of the guests.

After a while, one by one, the cars of the people who attended their wedding came into the parking lot where the reception was taking place. Some cars were older and some were the fancy that said "Hey look at me I have money!" type of cars. Finally every car was there.

People started to surround the bride and groom. Sesshomaru then took the mike and turned it on to speak into it.

"Hello everybody and welcome to our reception. The cake is right over there as you can see. We would like to thank the people who made it." Sesshomaru gestured towards a man in a chef's outfit.

After that InuYasha came onto the stage and went over to the piano. He sat in the piano and began to play "Unchained Melody" by the Righteous Brothers.

**UNCHAINED MELODY (These are the lyrics for the Righteous Brothers version) **  
_**  
Oh my love my darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
A long lonely time  
And time goes by so slowly  
**_

While InuYasha was singing, Sesshomaru and Kagome went out onto the dance floor and started to dance. After a while the other people started to come out onto the dance floor and dance.

_**And time can do so much  
Are you still mine  
I need your love  
I need your love  
God speed your love to me**_

Lonely rivers flow to the sea to the sea  
To the open arms of the sea  
Lonely rivers sigh wait for me wait for me  
I'll be coming home wait for me

Oh my love my darling  
I've hungered hungered for your touch  
A long lonely time  
And time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much  
Are you still mine  
I need your love  
I need your love  
God speed your love to me  


After the song ended everybody stopped dancing and applauded InuYasha. Sesshomaru then went onto the stage and grabbed the mike.

"Thank you InuYasha, that was wonderful. Would everyone give a second round of applause to my little brother? I would like for everyone to get a plate from the table because my new wife and I are getting ready to cut the cake." After saying this he turned the mike off and put it back on the mike stand.

Sesshomaru walked off the stage and over to the cake where his newly wedded wife stood. In her hand was the cake cutter. Sesshomaru took her hand with the cutter into his and they both cut a piece of the cake. After wards they put apiece into each other's mouth.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**This is the end of the first chapter.**_

_**What do you all think of it? Do you like it or not?**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?**_


End file.
